


How Do I Go On?

by FraserBlade (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FraserBlade
Summary: When it is revealed that the man you spent years calling your dad is actually not the man you thought he was at all, it affects everyone but you feel it in a very acute way.





	How Do I Go On?

“I don’t get it, what is wrong with you Y/N? He’s a killer!” Barry told you.

“No! Barry, he was my dad… _Is_ , he is my dad.”

“He was never your dad Y/N, he killed the man that you thought was your dad.” Barry yelled at you, throwing his arms up in the air

“The name means nothing Barry! It doesn’t matter if he lied about that. He raised me. He saved me from an orphanage that didn’t give a shit about the children living there. I want to believe he loved me! He was everything a father is supposed to be but now I can’t even look him in the eye!” You screamed that last part, because you really couldn’t do it. You couldn’t bear to look at the man you had grown to love as your own dad. It was all you could do not to breakdown and cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr @x-would-you-kindly


End file.
